Naruto the Musical
by StunningSpellRocks2345
Summary: Well take Naruto and random music with NARUHINA and a new sensei and you get this... its still the same team seven, Please before you read the story read the silly AN skit at the start it contains important info.
1. Act 1 The Begining

Okay hi Tina here, this idea has been bugging me for a while Naruto the Musical, some of these songs have been adapted to Naruto world, so please listen to the actual songs, or at least read the lyrics it will be fun. Please not that this is written in play format so like this **PLEASE READ SKIT IMPORTANT INFO**:

(_Enter NARUTO, TINA, and SASUKE at a ramen stand in the real world. SASUKE standing in the corner behind the table, behind NARUTO with TINA across from NARUTO.)_

Naruto: Tina, don't you have something else to say to your audience. (_slurps ramen)_

Tina: No… (_looks around sheepishly_)

Sasuke: Hn, sure, hn tch. (_glares_)

Tina: Fine. No I own nothing, not Naruto, not the songs not the characters, practically not even the plot seeing as this is mostly cannon until Shippuden anyway except he's smarter and much more clever, all I own is making it into a musical and using certain songs in some parts (_sobs about how lame she is for not even owning the basic plot_) Oh wait I forgot the small change THERE IS NO KAKASHI and HINATA AND NARUTO BECOME FRIENDS MUCH SOONER! (Seeing as it is naruhina) (_giggles uncontrollable)_

Naruto: (_Jaw drops)_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO KAKASHI-SENSEI and THE STORY IS NARUHINA?

Tina: Well you have a new, much better sensei, her name is Hatake Hisa, she is Kakashi's cousin, and she is Itachi's age, and she has long silver hair, pale blue almost gray eyes and a really cool Kekki Genki. And it is naruhina because that is the smexiest pairing ever!

Sasuke: Hn, so do I.

Tina: Yea well can the sharingan, make their opponent incapable of all major elemental jutsu and then use that chakra against them for there own attacks?

Sasuke: Hn well no I guess not, but what's it weakness? Every Kekki Genki has a weakness, tch.

Tina: Well duh, she isn't super powerful, you have to have done conditional training for every element to be able to use it and you have to be able do at least one jutsu on your own power with that element with out help from someone else's chakra AND you have to know jutsu for that element.

Naruto: Well what's this thing called, it has to have a name.

Tina: Amayagan, Night Rain Eyes because of the way the amayagan shows itself it causes a series of moving dots that look like rain and each person has a silver blue tear shaped tattoo that glows when activated. Hisa is an ANBU captain assigned to this team for a very specific reason that shall not be disclosed at this time.

So everyone got that, well here is my story that has been practically begging to be written.

Characters in Act 1:

Uzumaki Naruto, Main Character

Sarutobi, Third Hokage

ANBU

Jonin  
Chunin

Teuchi, owner of Ichiracku Ramen

Iruka, Chunin instructor at the academy

Ino, academy student

Sakura, academy student

Sasuke, academy student

Shikamaru, academy student

Choji, academy student

Kiba, academy student

Hinata, academy student

Shino, academy student

Yuki, academy student

Mizuki, Chunin instructor at the academy

Act 1 The Start, Scene 1 The Beginning

(_Enter BABY NARUTO with seal on his stomach crying. Enter SARUTOBI.)_

Sarutobi: Ah (_picks up BABY NARUTO) _Uzumaki Naruto you have saved us all, you are a hero. Never forget that.

(_SARUTOBI walks off stage carrying BABY NARUTO. The light dim and go off before he reaches his exit stage Left)_

Act 1, Scene 2 The Chase

(_Enter NARUTO being chased by ANBU, JONIN, and CHUNIN Hokage monument in the background painted in full color with all four Hokages faces extremely goofy. NARUTO singing the opening song ONE JUMP AHEAD (from Aladdin_) _http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=fPMHbUTcUXE)_

Naruto: Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the ANBU  
One swing ahead of the kunai

(_NARUTO dodges a volley of kunai being shot at him)_

Naruto: I prank only when I'm bored

(And That's all the time!)  
One jump ahead of the Jonin  
that's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm bored  
(_NARUTO ducks under a CHUNIN trying to grab him from behind and goes left into a JONIN but uses KAWARIMI JUTSU with a near by chair) _

Crowed chasing Naruto: Riffraff! Street rat! Demon! Take that!

Naruto: Just a little prank, guys

Crowd: Rip him open, take him down, guys

_NARUTO ducks into ICHIRACKU ramen, where TEUCHI, places a bowl of ramen for NARUTO to quickly eat.) _

Naruto: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend Teuchi!

_(STORE KEEPER FROM THE STAND NEXT TO ICHIRACKU is standing in NARUTO's way so they collide)_

Store Keeper: Who?  
Oh, It's sad Naruto hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

Naruto: Gotta run to live, gotta prank because I'm bored  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!

(_NARUTO jumps on to the roofs of KONOHA'S population, to doge being cornered by ANBU)_  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitman  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

_(NARUTO jumps from the roof to the next in a spinning ball narrowly missing all weapons thrown at him)_

Crowd: Stop, thief! Vandal! Demon! Scandal!

Naruto: Let's not be too hasty  
Random person on the street: Still I think he's rather tasty  
Gotta run to live, gotta prank because I'm bored  
Otherwise we'd get along

Crowd: Wrong!  
Naruto: One jump ahead of the hoof beats  
Crowd: Vandal!  
Naruto: One hop ahead of the hump  
Crowd: Street rat!  
Naruto: One trick ahead of disaster  
Crowd: Scoundrel!  
Naruto: They're quick, but I'm much faster  
Crowd: Take that!  
Naruto:Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is juuuuuuuuuuuummmppppppp...

_(NARUTO doges various weapons being throw but jumping down from a four story building) _

Naruto: I'm alive _(looks down to make sure his eyes aren't playing tricks on him) _Yahoo, I am the great Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage.

_(Enter IRUKA coming up behind NARUTO, who is doing a victory dance consisting of CHIKEN NOODLE SOUP, the MONKEY, SOLJA BOY (the crank that part), and the TWIST, NARUTO is just about to go in to the ELECTRIC SLIDE)_

Iruka: Having fun there Naruto?

Naruto: Oh yea, Iruka-Sensei, you should try it. (_NARUTO stops mid clap in the electric slide) _I'm in trouble aren't I? _(Rubs the back of his head sheepishly)_

Iruka: (_Evil smirk) _Yes, Naruto you are.

_(Scene fades out with IRUKA dragging a miraculously hog tied screaming NARUTO off stage right)_

Act 1, Scene 3 The Academy

(_Enter a class of twenty students sitting in their desks, unheard muttering and conversations going on. Enter IRUKA and NARUTO. IRUKA throws the hog tied NARUTO on the floor and calls roll. Scene starts right after roll)_

Iruka: Seeing as Naruto here decided to be troublesome and prank Hokage monument we will be having a pop quiz on Henge No Jutsu.

Class: (_random shouts of protest)_

Iruka: Starting alphabetically with Shino. I want you to transform into me alright everyone.

_(Everyone transforms into perfect replicas of IRUKA, until NARUTO takes the stage her transforms into NARUKO an older naked female version of himself with two long blonde pig tails) _

Naruko: Is this ok Seeeeenseiiiiii~? (_Pouts cutely) _

(_IRUKA flies backwards with blood gushing out of his nose, NARUKO transforms back into NARUTO)_

Iruka: Naruto! You are now going to clean up all of the paint on Hokage monument!

Naruto: Don't worry Sensei this time I used the really easy paint that will come off easily. BUT IT STILL ISN"T FAIR, I did make a believable henge so there. (_Pout like frowny face)_

Act 1, Scene 4 The clean up

(_Enter NARUTO scrubbing Hokage monument, with IRUKA in the background)_

Iruka: Hurry up and finish, don't you want to go home?

Naruto: Why? It's not like I have any one to go home to, that's why I didn't bother to clean this the easy way.

Iruka: _(looks skeptical) _There is an easier way to clean this?

Naruto: Yea watch. (_puts finger in a ram sign) _Kai.

(_The half painted monument suddenly become clear, IRUKA looks amazed and NARUTO looks sad because now he has to go to his most likely trashed apartment. IRUKA catches the look)_

Iruka: Naruto do you want to go out for ramen?

Naruto: _(nods enthusiastically)_ Hell Yea!

(_IRUKA and NARUTO walking together toward ICHIRACKU ramen, while people on the street mutter and glare at NARUTO. Enter ICHIRACKU ramen stand in view with TEUCHI and AYAME cooking ramen)_

Naruto: Hey Teuchi, Ayame have enough ramen left for me and Iruka sensei.

Teuchi: We always have enough for out favorite customer.

_(NARUTO slurping down around three bowls of ramen with IRUKA still on his first bowl)_

Naruto: Hey sensei, can I wear your Hiate for just a second, pretty please (_looks up with big shining eyes)_

Iruka: Sorry Naruto this is more than just a head band this is everything that makes me a ninja of Konohagakure and I am not willing to give that up to anyone.

Naruto: Bye Iruka sensei. See you tomorrow.

Iruka: (_puts money on the table) _Bye Naruto.

(_Scene end with IRUKA patting NARUTO on the head and the two walk off opposite ends of the stage)_

Act 1, Scene 5 The disappointment

(_Enter class room filled with anxious kid ready to take their graduation exam INO and SAKURA with other assorted fan girls kissing up to SASUKE. SHIKAMARU is sleeping at his desk with CHOJI sitting and munching on a bag of chips. KIBA is attempting to engage HINATA in conversation which is not working. SHINO is calmly observing everything with patience and waiting to take the exams. Enter NARUTO running in the classroom barely on time) _

Iruka: We will start the practical exam with Zen Yuki and end with Aburame Shino.

_(Enter NARUTO stage left in the small room off the main class room containing IRUKA and MIZUKI, when asked to perform a BUNSHIN NO JUTSU he failed crating a half dead single clone.)_

Iruka: YOU FAIL!

Mizuki: Surely Iruka you could pass him?

Naruto: Yea, yea surely you could pass me sensei?

Iruka: I'm sorry Naruto I am unable to do that.

Naruto: But sensei please just-

Iruka: No Naruto I'm sorry you fail.

_(NARUTO exits stage right into the court yard and walks over to the swings where he sits down and sings the next number BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS (by greenday) while the adults talk about him_ _http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=b0tANClatNY) _

Naruto: _(looking out at all the families congratulating their kids) _I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams

Parent: _(looks over at NARUTO) _Look I see the demon didn't graduate.  
Naruto: (_pretends not to hear)_ Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone

Second Parent: _(responds to the other) _It's probably better he didn't, we couldn't trust our lives to that thing.  
Naruto: (_Voice breaks on first note) _I walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

First Parent: Yea I mean he's already killed so many people.  
Naruto: _(a tear runs down his check) _Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

Third Parent: Sh you know we are not to speak about that incident, however I agree to boy is a menace. _(Glares in NARUTO's direction)_  
Naruto: (_sighs a split second before singing while more tears flow) _And I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone...  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone

_(Enter MIZUKI stage right walking over to NARUTO who is crying on the swings.)_

Mizuki: Naruto, did you know there is a second way to graduate?

Naruto: (_eyes shining big and bright looking up at MIZUKI) _Really? _(sniffle_)

Mizuki: Yea you have to go into Hokage's vault and find the forbidden scroll of seals and all you have to do is learn one jutsu from it. (_Whispers rest in NARUTO's ear.)_

_(Both MIZUKI and NARUTO exit in opposite directions, they fade out of view and a single light enters on stage, singling out a figure who heard almost everything HINATA)_

Act 1, Scene 6 The fight

(_Enter NARUTO in a forest reading a rather large scroll and attempting KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU. Enter IRUKA stage left.)_

Iruka: NARUTO what on earth do you think you are doing?

Naruto: Ano ano Iruka sensei, did I pass, did I pass? See Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (_Several NARUTOs fill the forest. IRUKA has a shocked look on his face. NARUTOs start jumping up and down_)

Iruka: Naruto it's called a forbidden scroll for a reason. This is not authorized so why would you pass?

Naruto: Mizuki sensei said I could pass if I did this and learned one jutsu from it. _(jumping up and down slows)_

_(Enter MIZUKI from far right corner of the stage; he looks as though he went slightly mad with a crazed look in his eyes)_

Mizuki: I see you found the demon brat Iruka.

Iruka: Naruto is not a demon.

Mizuki: Naruto do you want to know why everyone hates you do you?

Iruka: NO Mizuki it is forbidden.

Mizuki: Twelve years ago the Kyubi attacked Konoha, and the fourth Hokage was said to have killed _(glares down at NARUTO) _You can't kill a demon so he sealed it, in you. Don't you get it that's why everyone hates you? You are the Kyubi no Yoko, look even Iruka hates you, you're responsible for his parents death.

_(MIZUKI throws one of the over sized shuriken which is aimed toward NARUTO but IRUKA jumps in front of the weapon and takes the hit)_

Iruka: I don't hate you Naruto _(coughs up blood) _I don't blame for their deaths. You are no one but Uzumaki Naruto never forget that.

Naruto: Iruka sensei (_sniffles)_ THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN MIZUKI!

_(NARUTO calls out his KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU and the forest fills with thousands of NARUTOs. NARUTO then proceeds to have his CLONES kick MIZUKI in to the air and more CLONES kick MIZUKI into the ground leaving a satisfied NARUTO and a proud IRUKA. Enter SARUTOBI and ANBU stage right into the forest.)_

Sarutobi: Naruto, now that you know does it upset you about the Kyubi does that change anything? (_worriedly) _

Naruto: Not a thing old man I'm still gonna get that hat, believe it.

_(ANBU escort a beaten MIZUKI off stage right. NARUTO then walks off in the same direction with IRUKA and SARATOBI following close behind. All the lights fade out, but one and it shows HINATA hiding behind a tree)_

Act 1, Scene 7

_(Enter SARUTOBI looking in his crystal ball; the picture is a run down apartment building. Enter a bright white light and now the scene is what is going on in the crystal ball. Enter NARUTO from the door on the far back wall. The apartment has word painted on it like "Die Demon" and "How could you become a ninja" and all the windows broken on every wall, the furniture is in relatively good condition. A mirror stands in the corner shattered. NARUTO looks at him self in the mirror and sings the next number 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects http:(slash)(slash)www(Dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=PzaXHnNWmIg)_

Naruto: (_slightly sadly starts sining)_Let me know what I've done wrong  
When I haven't known it all along  
I prank around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

_(NARUTO looks at himself in the mirror and talks to himself as though maybe it get through to Kyubi)_

Naruto: Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

(_NARUTO walks away but then turns around and punches the mirror. Then NARUTO walks away with some blood on his hand._

Naruto: When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I prank around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

(_NARUTO walks over to his bed and starts crying slightly because he know that if anyone else would find out they would just treat him thw same as everyone else does.)_

Naruto: The way I feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
Who has to know

_(NARUTO cries slightly with his head on his knees. When HINATA jumps through the window)_

Hinata: Ano ano N-Na-Naruto-kun (_Pushes forefingers together) _I he-heard th-the whole thing from th-the Kyu-Kyubi to ju-just now. Ano ano-

Naruto: _(head shoots up, looks scathingly up at her) _You hate me too now? Anyway why have you been following me anyway?

Hinata: I do-don't hate yo-you Naruto-kun. I-I don't ca-care a-a-about Kyu-Kyubi.

Naruto: (_Looks up with wide eyes) _Really? (_HINATA nods) _Thank you Hinata-chan!

_(Enter bright flash of light and we are back in SARUTOBI's office, looking down at the crystal ball where NARUTO is fanning a faint HINATA after NARUTO hugs her.)_

End of Act 1 The Start

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hi Tina here from Stunningspellrocks234 Inc., well it is not a company, but any way I would care for any type of review, from constructive crit. To praises for me to update Act 2, which (if I don't get side tract and off topic or loose this muse it should be updated soon. If you liked this I really suggest you take a look at my Karaoke one shots there One of those girls, Circus and How far we've come, also if your into Harry Potter I have a cute fluffy HHR one shot and a lovely fairy tale parody type fic which you can suggest things for me to write (no one gave me any idea, hence the lack of an update) so yea, also if you want I've been thinking about doing the same thing with Naruto, but due to the stories lack of response I have been hesitant to start the other one…. Okay Tina time to stop rambleing and say it one last time **REVIEW I mean it TAKES 5 SECONDS to type a GOOD or a NEEDS WORK or a IT'S DECENT AND COULD USE SOME WORK. **Heck if you wanted to copy and past those on the dang review.


	2. Act 2 Meet Sensei

Hey Tina here and is kinda sad cuz she already had act 2 scene 1 completed, but then her computer did something stupid, and now she's depressed and wants to punch something. Itachi is 16 in this story and killed the clan when Sasuke was 10 when he was 14. That was 2 years ago in my time line.

Act 2 Characters

Naruto, Main Character

Iruka, Chunin instructor at the academy

Ino, academy student

Sakura, academy student

Sasuke, academy student

Shikamaru, academy student

Choji, academy student

Kiba, academy student

Hinata, academy student

Shino, academy student

Yuki, academy student

Ichigo, academy student

Orihime, academy student

Haruhi, academy student

Takami, academy student

Kyouya, academy student

Allen, academy student

Yu, academy student

Lenalee, academy student

Luffy, academy student

Zoro, academy student

Robin, academy student

Ichigo, academy student

Orihime, academy student

Uyru, academy student

Rukia, academy student

Renji, academy student

Toshiro, academy student

Haru, academy student

Etsu, academy student

Act 2 Meet the sensei, Scene 1 The Teams

_(Enter SHIKAMARU, CHOJI and KIBA from stage right and NARUTO from stage left.)_

Shikamaru: Hey Naruto what are you doing here? It is for graduates only. (_CHOJI nods in agreement while opening a bag of chips. KIBA get in NARUTO's face)_

Kiba: Yea what are you doing here you didn't graduate?

Naruto: Oh yea dog breath, see this (_gestures to hiate) _this means I'm a ninja now so shove off. (_Lightly pushes KIBA away)_

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

_(All four boys enter the class room KIBA runs off the HINATA and SHIKAMARU and CHOJI take the last two seats in the last row, causing NARUTO to take the last seat in the second to last row next to SASUKE. Enter SAKURA and INO stage right trying to get in the door at the same time)_

Sakura and Ino: Ha take that Ino-pig/Forehead I won so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun. (_points at the other girl)_ No you didn't, I got here first. (_Runs up to SASUKE)_

Naruto: Hi Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Naruto get up and let me sit next to Sasuke-kun.

_(NARUTO so fed up with everyone fawning over SASUKE jumps up on the desk and sit in an awkward crouch. NARUTO stares SASUKE right in the eye which SASUKE returns)_

Naruto: I don't see what's so special about you, so why do all the girls fawn over you. (_YUKI sitting in front of NARUTO bumps into him from behind. This causes NARUTO to go forward into SASUKE and they kiss. They immediately pull away and start gagging. This causes all SASUKE fan girls to want to kill NARUTO and all yoai fan girls to start up a NARUSASU fan club.) _

Sakura and other assorted fan girls: (_demonically)_ NA-RU-TO die.

(_Random chaos in sues. Enter IRUKA stage right opposite the pandemonium.) _

Iruka: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! (_Everyone stops in extremely awkward positions. NARUTO has SASUKE by the collar and is about to deliver an uppercut to his jaw, while SASUKE has NARUTO by the collar and is about to punch his face. SAKURA has INO in a headlock INO has her elbow in SAKURA's stomach. YUKI is being beaten by fan girls for causing this mess and AKAMARU has SHIKAMARU's leg in his mouth because he got scared. KIBA has been attempting to free SHIKAMARU. CHOJI is eating a bag of popcorn watching this in fascination. HINAT and SHINO went to the front left seats in order to avoid the scene which HINATA is watching in horror and SHINO is watching in a disinterested manor)_

All: S/HE STARTED IT! (_everyone blamed another person by pointing at them, SASUKE and NARUTO pointed at each other, as did SAKURA and INO. Some fan girls pointed at YUKI, some NARUTO and other SAKURA and INO. It was a confusing mess)_

Iruka: I don't care who's at fault just as long as everyone gets in their seats in the next five seconds. FIVE. (_Everyone is scrambling over one another) _FOUR. (_SASUKE, NARUTO and five fan girls found seats)_ THREE. (_INO and SAKURA found seat in a decent proximity to SASUKE_) TWO. (_Now almost every one is sitting_.) ONE. (_a lone fan girl is standing in the middle of the room and she dives for the last seat) _Okay now that everyone is calm and seated let us begin team assignments. Team 1 the Ouran Fujioka Haruhi, Souh Tamaki, and Ootori Kyouya. Team 2 the -man team Walker Allen, Lee Leanalee and Yu Kanda. Team 3 the One Piece Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Nico Robin. Team 4 the Bleach human team Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uyru, and Inoue Orihime. Team 5 Bleach Shinigami team Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, and Hitsugaya Toshiro _(AN: cuz he is the awesomest.)_ Team 6 the OC Zen Yuki (Religious Snow), Fujita Haru (field of spring), Kin Etsu (Golden Delight). Team 7 the Colors Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. (_Happy squeals from SAKURA and disappointed groans from INO) _Team 8, the trackers Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 Laziness Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji.

Naruto: Who named these teams Team colors?

Ino: TEAM LAZINESS! (_Looking appalled) _

Ichigo: yea well at least yours make sense Team bleach humans? What the heck?

Kyoua: Why did I get stuck with the blonde idiot?

Sasuke: My blonde idiot is worse than yours.

Shikamaru: Mines more annoying and troublesome than both of yours combined. (_TAMAKI is drawing swirls in his emo corner, NARUTO yelled Baka-SASUKE-teme and INO hit SHIKAMARU upside the head.)_

Iruka: You have an hour for lunch. Then your senseis should be here. Dismissed.

_(Everyone files out stage right and out the door.)_

Act 2, Scene 2 Meet Sensei

_(Enter NARUTO jumping in a window; the room had SASUKE in it.)_

Naruto: Oye! Teme, wanna eat lunch as a team with Sakura-chan. (_Jumps up and down slightly)_

Sasuke: Hn, of course not.

Naruto: What ever teme. _(Jumps out the window and walks further on to the bench where SAKURA is sitting)_ Hey Sakura-chan wanna have lunch with me Sasuke didn't want to eat as a team. _(dodges a flying fist)_

Sakura: NO WAY!

Naruto: Fine. _(He walks around aimlessly until he finds HINATA, then a bell rings signifying that the hour is up, so they goes back to the class room hand in hand.)_

_(Enter NARUTO and HINATA to class room, already filled with all of the other new genin. IRUKA comes out from the back room.)_

Iruka: Okay everyone your senseis will be here soon. I would like to say before you go that I am proud of all of you and I hope that you all know that it be a hard grueling process as genins and the missions are terrible and the training is hard, so you all must have the will of fire to persevere through the process. (_Random cheers of how the can do this ring out.) _

_(Enter a line of senseis. A single sensei jumped in the window with long silver hair.) _

Silver Haired sensei: Team 7 aka team colors get your dam buts over here and meet me on the roof and if your not there in five I'll leave.

_(NARUTO, SASUKE, and SAKURA leave the room and go to the roof.) _

Sensei: Good you made it. See these (_gestures to the three unopened files in her hand) _these tell me everything about you. I didn't open them so all I know is your names. (_Points) _Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. That's all I will know unless you pass my genin test to make you super official ninjas of Konoha. I will tell you only my name Hatake Hisa (Bio at the bottom). So any questions?

Sakura: Aren't we already ninjas? What's the test?

Hisa: You are but not super official, yet and the test well I'll say this: (_HISA sings the opening song in ACT 2 'Be Prepared' from the Lion King.)_

Hisa: I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions

_(NARUTO, SASUKE and SAKURA are looking on with a confused face)_  
The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking you becoming a ninja  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer

Students: And where do we feature?  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

Hisa: Just make sure you are ready for tomorrow because then you can be a ninja, it will now be the youths era to take over for all the old people. (_Evil smirk)_

Naruto: Does that include you that we will be replacing you?

Hisa: (_Punches NARUTO) _How old do you think I am? I'm only 15. You're 3 years younger then me, that's not much. I meant like the council age you know your parents' age, or would be age if they were alive? Just for that the test will now be super hard. Oh don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up. Ja ne. (_Poof out off existence.)_

Sakura: What a weird sensei.

Naruto: Yea. _(Rubs head where she hit) _ She hits harder than you do Sakura-chan.

_(NARUTO gets hit one more time and then all three walk of stage left and walk out the door leading to the stairs.)_

Act 2, Scene 3 The test

_(Enter NARUTO, SASUKE and SAKURA stage left. They look confused because their sensei is not there. Enter HISA coming up from the ground.)_

Hisa: Okay I have two bells. (_Holds up two bells) _ Your objective is to get one of said bells and if you don't (_evil cackle)_

Naruto: That won't be too hard.

Hisa: Well, come at me like you want to kill me, kay cuz if you don't well, bye bye SNS.

Sakura: SNS?

Hisa: yea Silly Sasuke, Noisy Naruto and Snotty Sakura, see SSNNSS is to long so SNS for short.

All Genin: I'm gonna kill you.

Hisa: Ah music to my ears. Begin!

(_SAKURA runs and hides in the bushes, SASUKE hides up in a tree and NARUTO chages in head first.) _

Hisa: Finally an entertaining one I mean really most just go **hide.** We'll get along great, if you pass. (_Doges all blow NARUTO attempted to deliver.)_

Naruto: Well you know what? (_Begins our next number 'Bet on it' (AN: I normally listen to the song five or six times like the whole scene, but there is only so much I can handle so twice) From HSM 2 http:(Slash)(Slash)www(Dot)youtube(Dot)com(Slash)watch?v=j0vZHDW6Ce4) _Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head

_(HISA dodges a swipe with a kunai from a shadow clone from behind her)_  
Naruto: I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead  
Did you ever?  
Loose yourself to get what you want

_(HISA retaliates by making a shadow clone as well, HISA and the clone stand back to back and fend off twenty NARUTOs)_  
Did you ever?  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever?  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?  
I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)

_(HISA put her hand on the real NARUTO because she has been keeping track of his movements the whole time and flips over him and jabbed a pressure point that stuns him for 30 seconds, then she hurls him in the river. SASUKE seeing his sensei distracted hurls kunai and shuriken with ninja wire attached and controls their movement. HISA catches every single one and cut the string with barely glancing at them.)_  
Naruto: Don't count me out yet sensei! I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I`ve lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake  
Did you ever?  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Did you ever?  
Blame the world and never blame you

(_HISA creates four clones making four in addition to herself. She leaves two to deal with NARUTO and one for SAKURA and takes one to take SASUKE on. She decides to take the place of which ever clone dies first.)_

Naruto: I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way  
I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

(_NARUTO and the two clones were fighting and the clones were easily dominating the fight they were working in perfect tandem unlike NARUTO's clones which were out of sink and sloppy, but were more numerous)_  
Naruto: If we pass will you teach me how to work with the clones like you do? (_HISA nods) _I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Oh, Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up  
It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe  
I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

_(NARUTO lost to the two clones after he was tied up by them, he finishes his song.)_

Naruto: I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it. You can bet I will get better and strong. I will become HOKAGE~!

_(HISA CLONE and SAKURA, SAKURA is walking trying to find SASUKE. HISA CLONE closes in on her)_

Sakura: (_Puts up fists) _I'll fight you sensei.

Hisa clone: (_Hand seals dragon, roster, snake, ram) _Genjutsu: Fuyu Anzu (Illusion Technique: Winter Apricot)

(_In the illusion, SAKURA finds a tree that has the most beautiful apricots, that contain a light compulsion for her to eats them. She does and after having four she lays in the sun for a light nap. The genjutsu ends and the HISA clone dispels herself, leaving SAKURA sleeping under a tree. The clone with SASUKE has found him worthy for fighting HISA so she dispels and allows HISA to get the memories, that showed it got vaguely cut up before it dispelled itself.)_

Sasuke: You really sensei. (_Wipes the blood of the corner of his mouth.)_

Hisa: In the flesh 'Suke-chan. (_With a small smile)_

Sasuke: Only one person was allowed to call me that. _(He frowns) _Let's start now.

Hisa: Alright, but you might find that person sooner that you think 'Suke-chan. _(Giant smiley face.)_ Hmm let's see I already did taijutsu for Naru-chan and genjutsu for Saku-san, so you-

Sasuke- Why is she Saku-san? And why are me and Naruto 'chan'?

Hisa: (_Voice is like talking to a three year old) _Well 'Suke-san and Naru-san don't sound right, and well as I was saying before you so rudely in-ter-up-ted me, you get ninjutsu so bring it on. (_While snapping fingers in a Z formation)_

Sasuke:_ (Hand seals: __Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger)_ Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire style: grand fireball justsu) _(a giant ball of fire come from SASUKE's mouth)_

Hisa: _(monkey, rat, dog, and rooster) _Suiton: Yasu Nami. (Water release: Tranquil Wave) _(A large, controllable (which is what makes it different from other wave techniques), wave forms from the river. The fire ball and the water collide HISA makes the water come crashing on all sides causing a dense fog to appear. Snake, tiger, rat, and boar.) _ Futon: Ran Yuki (Wind release: Water Lily Snow) _(Little gusts of wind began forming little snow flakes in a lily shape. Snake, Rat, dragon, and boar.) _Futon: Ran Shi. (Wind release: Water lily death.) _(A gust of wind sends the snow in SASUKE's direction which propels the snow in his direction freezing him. The lily petals cut sharply into his skin and HISA stops the attack, so as not to freeze him to death. SASUKE now has several cuts all along his body. Enter NARUTO and SAKURA.)_

Naruto: Dude you look aweful. (_Looking at SASUKE)_

Sasuke: No duh dobe. Now get out of my way. I gotta get that bell to take care off Itachi for good.

Naruto: Ano sa ano sa. I know how to pass, we got to work as a team.

Sasuke: I'll buy that for ten seconds. Speak.

Naruto: Baka-teme, well hello she is a gosh darn jonin and a _genin_ is suppose to beat her, she put us against each other so we wouldn't find out.

Sasuke: Fine help accordingly don't get in my way, but you can help.

_(SASUKE attacked and NARUTO followed both left SAKURA kunai and shuriken. SAKURA was throwing kunai ad shuriken. SASUKE did a fire ball while NARUTO had a clone go over the top of it. HISA didn't even look, as she was staring in the opposite direction, and she jumped to the side HISA turned around looking very demonic.)_

Hisa: YOU ALL pass. (_She had a slight smile on her face.) _Meet me her tomorrow, we're going to do some team bonding.

_(They all walked off into the sunset.)_

End of Act 2 Meet the Sensei.

Okay yea the teams are some of my fav. Anime/manga. Umm Hisa uses a lot of elegant jutsu and not a lot of hardcore stuff because she wants to prove you can be pretty and a successful ninja. Time for her bio:

Hatake Hisa

Age:15. Silver Haired and light blue grey eyes.

Attire: Off mission Bright blue skinny jeans (sweats if she is training) with a red belt with her ninja kit hanging on her right hip the belt goes from her left waist to right hip and is over a purple shirt that goes to her thighs with Don't Hate me because I'm pretty hate because you aren't written in pink lettering that varies in style and it look strange but very fitting. On mission all black kinda ANBU type armor. She has ton of hidden weapons in her clothing.

Relatives: Jiro, Father (deceased) A nija, who got sick of killing and retired after he lost all motion in his right hand. He became a merchant, very successful one by trading wit the people he protected as a ninja. Hisano, Mother (deceased) from a ninja clan, sealed her bloodline limit because she didn't want to be a ninja so she was banished from her clan and town. The two met in an alley way where Hisano was about to be violated Jiro saved her and they fell in love after traveling together for six months and were married the following year. They moved to a small village and lead it to be very prosperous due to all the trade they brought in. Hisa was born when they ad been married for two year named after her mother (more will come later told by Hisa) After her parents deaths when she was two she live in the village until she was five when the leader sent her to live with Kakashi her cousin who was 15 at the time. Has her own house that was sealed in a scroll a family mansion her mother got sealed in a scroll with food before she was kicked out by the elders. Sakumo (dead) her father older brother.

Birthday: July 17

That's all there is folks

Hearts from Tina, 'specally if you review, come on you know you want to. You know you do.


	3. Act 3 Introductions

Hey Tina here, I will probably update every week or two because I can write mainly on weekends only so Sunday night Monday morning, but don't hold me to it. I would like to give a big shout out to Rose Tiger, because she has read all my Naruhina work and left me the reviews that keep me writing, so even if no one else likes it as long as I get one review per chapter to know someone wants to read it I'll write it for them because they want it. Yea so there is the sappy authors not, but guys it's the truth. There is also total OOC because Sasuke had a very personal relationship with Hisa before Itachi died, she would train him and stuff he called her Nee-chan because he thought Itachi and her would get married.

Act 3 Introductions, Scene 1 The Schedule

_(Enter HISA at a training ground hiding in a tree. Enter SASUKE stage left and SAKURA stage right)_

Sakura: SAAAASSSSSUUKKKEEEE-KUUUUUN. (_Runs and attempts to glomp. SASKUE moves left to avoid it. SAKURA just picks herself up.)_ Hey Sasuke-kun wanna go out with me, please. (_Creepy failure of the puppy dog face.)_

Sasuke: No, hn.

Sakura: Where are Sensei and Naruto, why are they late?

(_Enter NARUTO stage left yawning.) _

Sakura: Why? Are you late?

Hisa: Actually (_Jumping of the tree) _he's right on time. Okay team here's what we are doing today. Team therapy because you guys could really use it because you all are really messed up. (_Out break of random protests) _Hello Sasuke saw his brother kill his clan and betray him; Naruto is hated for factors beyond his control; and Sakura saw her father murdered before her very eyes. Then there is me lets see I was betrayed by my boy friend Itachi (_SASUKE eyes widen)_ yes Sasuke that is why I called you Suke-chan, my parents and older brother died trying to take care of me because rouge ninja's wanted my blood line, then my village hated me because the lost my parents connections and some of their most frequent traders, so yea no worries I'm fucked up too. (_looks of shock) _

_(they all look at each other in amazement on how they also had it rough and were surprised HISA seemed relatively normal.)_

Hisa: Training schedule. (_hands one out) _All afternoons are d-rank missions. Monday- chakra control training, Tuesday- therapy, Wednesday- elemental training, Thursday- another teacher each one will have a different sensei, once I know what favors to call in this one is all day, Friday- taijutsu training and sparring, Saturday genjutsu and signature move practice, Sunday team bonding and miscellaneous. I let you out at 6 o'clock every evening you should train a little more or at least stretch before you go to bed. Any questions?

Sakura: Today's Wednesday aren't we supposed to be doing elemental affinities?

Hisa: Yes, but I always like to start on therapy because I always get the most fuck up teams, like my ANBU team there are some messed up characters. Now we meet everyday at eight o'clock, however from six to eight I want you to run as many laps as you can around Konoha wearing these (_Holds up weights) _they are each ten pounds that will increase once you get used to them. Mine are up to around 100 pounds on each leg you guys are starting at five on each, of course mine are no where near the amount Guy is up to. I suggest before you go to bed to do push ups and sit up. Well enough of this formal junk, time to say our likes dislikes and dreams hobbies, what ever just to get to know each other. I don't want an 'I hate the world' answer or a fan girl squeals, got it. (_Nods)_

Sakura: why don't you go first sensei.

Hisa: Alright, I my favorite color is blue, food is chocolate and pocky but nothing like excessively gorging. I like to go out drinking with my ANBU team, reading and training, and hang with Hana and Kiba. I dislike perverts fan girls and people out for revenge and people who put on masks to their friends to hide how they truly feel, however a ninja must have a lot of masks when fighting and around people you don't trust. My dream for the future is to find someone who loves and understands me like 'Tachi-chan did and to be a world renowned ninja. Naruto you're up.

Naruto: My favorite color is ORANGE and food is RAMEN. I like to train, hang out with Hinata-chan cuz she helped me a couple days ago and tomorrow at 7:30 we're gonna go train together, Iruka sensei, and my other precious people. I dislike stuck up bastards and people who judge people for things out of their control. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever. (_Nice guy pose) _

Sakura: Can I go next _(HISA nods)_. My favorite color is pink, food is red bean paste. I like Sasuke-kun and when mom is home and teaches me about poison and antidotes, her specialty-

Hisa: oh so your mom is Haya?

Sakura: Yea, well I dislike Ino and when my mom is gone for months at a time, even though that supports us. My dream is to be a loving caring mother while being a really good ninja at the same time.

Sasuke: My turn huh? My favorite color is black and food is tomatoes. I like … to train. I hate fan girls a lot and my dream is to restore my clan and kill my brother.

Hisa: Well at least it was a better answer ten I expected. Okay time for our history lessons about each other. My mom came from a small ninja village after she was banished from her family for not wanting to marry the guy they pick for her after she had her bloodline sealed because she didn't want to be a ninja; her options were be a ninja or an arranged marriage. My mother was very independent and hated any idea of having any thing out of her hands, so her mother gave her five scrolls one with a sealed house in it two with furniture one with food and one with money, lots of it. Her clan was very rich, now my dad on the other hand he was from Konoha he got tired of being a ninja and retired after he lost the motion of his right hand and left Konoha. My mother was being violated in an alley when my father stumbled across her and saved her life. They traveled together and married a year later I came another year later. Four years went by until word of my blood line came out, because the rest of my mother's clan was slaughtered by Iwa because it was a small ninja village in fire country so they decimated it. My mother and father, who had made our village so prosperous and popular, were killed in front of me. They were trying to save me, and even though they killed all the ninja they died; then our village lost some of the customers and popularity because it was their connections that made it that way. I became shunned, and even slightly hated. The leader of the village sent me to Konoha because that was where my cousin Kakashi, who was 15 at the time and I was 5. We lived in my scroll sealed house and then I went to the ninja academy and was on a team with Uchiha Itachi and Inuzuka Hana at age 6, Tachi was 7 and Hana was 9, the graduating age at that time they changed it a year later, we were being trained under Tenzo, he was interesting because Orochimaru infused him with the 1st's DNA enabling him to use wood techniques, we were under him for two years until we passed the Chunin and ages 8, 9, and 11 respectively. Hana started being a vet ninja and me and Tachi went on to become ANBU he was captain and I was second in command at age 14 for both of us, I turn 14 before he turns 15, then he slaughtered his clan. He met with me before he left, he said he wanted to take me with him or kill me, but he couldn't do ether and stuck me in Tsukuyomi and made me see all the terrible things I had seen. I got through it and took over being team captain and still am. That should being me to having to take a genin team. _ (HISA with tears streaming down her face for most of the story, starts at when her parents died. Deep breaths) _Any questions?

Sakura: No, you explained it very well.

Naruto: Yep you sure did.

Sasuke: Hn.

Hisa: Is that an Uchiha thing cuz Tachi did that too. You did even when you were little Suke-chan, remember when I used to come over there just to see you when Tachi was writing a mission report. You used to call me Nee-chan

Naruto and Sakura: Suke-chan? (_One shaking with mirth and the other with slight anger)_

Sasuke: I only ever saw her when she was Tora-chan, her ANBU nameso I didn't know her right away. I think it is an Uchiha thing. (_Annoyed) _

Hisa: Suke-can you next.

Sasuke: I grew up in the shadow of my older brother, my brothers girlfriend and my mother being the two who cared about me a lot, even though my brother's girlfriend like him better, she'd still find time to show me things when Itachi didn't. _(Slight smile at HISA) _My mother really loved me, unlike m father who thought I needed to be perfect. (_Sasuke sings our next number 'Perfect' by simple plan.) _Now I reall wonder what he would say.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm all right  
And you can't change me

_(SASUKE sighs, while HISA look at him sadly knowing he favored ITACHI and ITACHI killed him._ _http(Slash)(Slash)/wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom(Slash)watch?v=zpdwyDeKGx4)_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

(_SAKURA had know idea what SASUKE went through looked remoseful for likeing him for looks.)_  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Hisa: (_Hugs SASUKE.) _He'd be proud of you, I would be at least, rookie of the year and they did away with earl graduating anyway. (_SASUKE hugs her back.)_

Sasuke: Thanks Nee-chan. _(pulls away) _ Then Itachi killed my whole clan and made me want revenge because I lack hatred, so I'm going to kill him and avenge my clan.

Hisa: Suke-chan don't you think that's a waste of talent, and you shouldn't go looking for him. Trust me he'll come to you and besides right now _(looks at genin) _you all suck. Sakura your turn.

Sakura: My mom used to be home a lot more because both her and dad were supporting us, but dad and I were walking to grandma's, which is out of the village, when we were attacked by people who wanted revenge on my father. I saw him die as I escaped and now my mom leaves for extended amounts of time and I'm alone.

Naruto: Guess it's my turn huh sensei. Should I tell them? (_HISA nods)_ I am the vessel of the Kyubi no Yoko the fourth sealed it in my to be its jailer and a hero in Konoha, but they didn't honor his whishes and have beaten me up and tried to kill me all my life, I wear a lot of orange because the sell it to me, it is the only thing they sell to me at a reasonable price, food and everything else is over charged. I was kicked out of the orphanage at 5. (_SAKURA covered her mouth with her hand and SASUKE looked on in shock.) _ It's okay if you hate me now.

Sakura: We don't hate you, sure you are an annoying baka but still you seem to be a decent guy.

Sasuke: Hn if you were the fox we'd all be dead now. (_NARUTO had tears in his eyes)_

Naruto: you guys _(sniffle)._

Hisa: Time to get you guys mission clothes. What you have on now is good for around the village, but you need mission clothes.

_(All four of them walk off stage left with SAKURA in front and HISA marching the two boys a long because the are very reluctant to shop)_

Act 3, Scene 2 Shopping Trip

_(Enter SAKURA in front and HISA marching SASUKE and NARUTO on stage right. The turn into a shady looking store called Fujita's Ninja gear.) _

Hisa: Oye! Kanaye! (Zealous one) Kishi! (Sea shore) It is your favorite customer so get your buts out here. (_Two people in their 20's come out. To the genin) _Their my drinking buddies when I'm Hisa. I need you to get my Genin some nice mission clothes, and two sets of whenever clothes. Kishi, (_the female stepped foreword.) _ You never rejected Naruto right.

Kishi: No never, he just prolly neva came in here cuz we look a lil' shady if you got my drif'.

Kanaye: Yea we cool wit him bein' the you no wha' no worries.

Hisa: (_Slings arm over their shoulders) _I love you guys, you know that right? (_Nods)_

Naruto: _(Singing 'I'm too sexy' by right said Fred http:SLASHSLASHwwwDOTyoutubeDOTcomSLASHwatch?v=Gcbsy5SiCIo)_ I'm too sexy for my Ninja power  
Too sexy for my ninja powers

Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirts  
So sexy it hurts

(_NARUTO is dancing around really funny and making it joke like while trying not to burst out laughing SAKURA and HISA have no such inhibitions and burst out laughing hysterically. SASUKE has a small smile on his face.)_  
Naruto: And I'm too sexy for Suna  
Too sexy for Suna  
Kumo and Iwa  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

_(NARUTO does the disco here.)_

Naruto: I'm a model _(attempts at sashaying)_

you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

(_Spins around)_

Naruto: I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far

_(grabs a hat and throws it)_

Naruto: And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
What do you think about that?  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my  
Too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yea on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song

_(NARUTO is now on the floor laughing at himself for singing that and SAKURA and HISA were already rolling on the floor laughing.) _

Hisa: Time to really look Naruto.

_(SAKURA tried on loose black gauchos__with black tape on the bottoms, they were good because they are so loose that there are hidden pockets. She also had on a fishnet ¾ sleeve shirt with a dark red tank top over it and a coat with detachable sleeves that just hit her upper thighs it was black with red accents and a lot more internal pockets and on the back it had a black panther. She chose a simple red sun dress with cherry blossoms on the bottom and a pink skort with a white top with pink lettering reading "Smile it Confuses people" with a light yellow smiley face off to the side. NARUTO choose standard shinobi pants they were black with orange lines on the sides with lots of visible pockets and a black shirt with an orange line on the right. He also has a long trench coat it also had detachable sleeves as well, which was black with orange flames on the bottom and on the back it had an orange fox. His other two out fits were an orange shirt with written in black Shinobi and a fish net shirt for underneath with dark blue baggy jeans. The other was a white shirt with orange writing saying "Life is all about ASS You're ether: Covering it, Laughing it off, Kicking it, Kissing it, Busting it, Trying to get a piece of it or behaving like one." And on the back it says "You know I'm right" with an arrow pointing down, that had beige loose shorts. SASUKE go a dark blue black coat, on the back was a blue dragon with detachable sleeves that went to his knees and black shinobi pants and a black and half was dark blue on an angle. His other outfits were a black shirt with royal blue writing saying "Half the world is composed of idiots the other half of people are clever enough to take indecent advantage of them –Walter Kerr" with black skinny jeans. The other outfit was a blue shirt with white lettering that said "I'm sorry my fault I forgot you were an idiot" with black loose shorts. They all walk out of the store satisfied.) _

Act 3, Scene 3 The Proposition

(_Enter a restaurant with NARUTO, HISA, SAKURA and SASUKE entering stage left) _

Waiter: Hi, Hisa. These your genin?

Hisa: Yea, Fuyumaru (winter boy?) they are those brats.

Genin: Hey!

Hisa: My table? (_They were led to a table in the back it was a booth SASUKE and HISA on one side NARUTO and SAKURA on the other) _So guys get anything you want. (_Looks at menu and waiter returns)_

Fuyumaru: Ready to order. (_Waiter nods)_

Hisa: Miso soup for starters then sea food Okonomiyaki (Okonomiyaki is a popular pan fried food that consists of batter and cabbage. Selected toppings and ingredients are added which can vary greatly), with sake please.

Sasuke: I'll miso soup as well and Sashimi (Sashimi is raw seafood usually eaten with soya sauce and wasabi), and tea. Umm could I also have some fresh tomatoes? (_nods)_

Sakura: Miso soup to (_small smile)_ Yudofu (tofu pieces boiled in a clear, mild soup and dipped into a soya based sauce) with water, please.

Naruto: Miso soup and Tonkatsu Donburi (deep fried breaded pork cutlet, egg and onions on top of the rice) and brown pop please.

(_they make small talk and then the waiter comes back with the food and puts it down, a chorus of Ikidakimasu and they all dug in. after eating)_

Hisa: Hey um, I always said I would give my genin team, if I ever passed one a room in my house, you can even pick furniture from the furniture scrolls, and I mean your all alone most of the time any (_Continues to babble. Then the tree genin hug their sensei.) _

Naruto: Can I move in today?

Sasuke: Same. Hn.

Sakura: I'll ask my mom she come home in two days.

Hisa: You guys really wanna stay with me (_sniffle)_ You guys rock.

(_The boys and HISA walk to HISA's house in the forest, while SAKURA goes in the other direction)_

Hisa: Ta-da my home _(Looks up at the five story and rather wide house) _You guys have fifteen bedroom to choose from, don't try to open any locked rooms, and if you wanna eat you have to be there for the food; breakfast is at 7:30 and dinner is at 8 alright. So pick a room and then come to me alright. (_They came back.) _Show me to your room Sasuke first because he came up to me first. _(SASUKE's room is a medium sized one with a balcony and it over looks the training grounds.)_Okay now pick a room color.

Sasuke: Blue (_gets handed a scroll)_ I want that one. (_After looking for a minute. It had a queen size bed, a desk and a chest of draws all the wood was mahogany and the bed spread was blue. HISA did some seals and this appeared in the room.)_

Hisa: Naru, your turn.

Naruto: K. Will my room look as cool as Sasuke's does? _(HISA nods) _I want mine to be orange. (_Gets handed a scroll) _Only two choices?

Hisa: I'm surprised there is even that many. (_Enter Naruto's room over looking the lake with a window with a seat in it. NARUTO chooses one like SASUKE's except that it had orange bean bag chairs.)_ I'll leave you to put up your personal stuff.

_(SASUKE and HISA exit and leave a light on NARUTO for a moment as he unpacks. Fade out.)_

End of Act 3 Introductions

Tina here asking for one meager review, next chapter will be some cute naruhina moments a general concept training and then a romantic dinner, in an interesting way. So here review please. I also hope you enjoyed it and my attempted humor :)


	4. Act 4 Bonding

So sorry for not updating last week, I had some major things to take care of, like life or death or pass or fail or any other dramatic saying you whish to insert here. Well some cute NaruHina fluff coming at you this chapter  enjoy it!

Rose Tiger: Sorry for freaking you out, I have, ahem, a very interesting sense of humor, and the sadder thing is I would laugh while reading it, and, ahem, my friends being immensely strange, I could see one of them doing that, but maybe to a different song… so yea sorry for weirding you out. The second reason (other than my strange sense of humor) is it was a like sad at the binging so, I thought what better way to lighten it than a funny shopping trip.

Act 4 Bonding, Scene one Thing I'll Never Say

(_Enter HINATA lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling slightly sweaty. She gets up and walks off stage. The shower starts we see a female HYUGA leave clothes by the end of the stage. The shower goes off and an arm reaches out and takes them. HINATA reappears wearing a light purple t-shirt with 'Have you Hugged my T-shirt Today' in light pink lettering and black capris. She sat up on her bed.)_

Hinata: I'm going out to train with Naruto-kun (_Pushes fingers together and starts sing our next number Things I'll never Say by Avril Lavigne http:SLASHSLASHwwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=bkHIDAKMlBI and walks out of her house toward the training grounds)_

Hinata: I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

_(HINATA blushes as she is passing people while singing a soft gentle voice.)_

Hinata: Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you, away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_(HINATA turns to avoid a person and cathes a set of dishes before thy fall)_

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If it ain't comin out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah

(_She starts pushing her finger together.)_

Hinata: If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you, away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it yeah  
_(HINATA smiles slightly)_

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_(She reaches the training ground and says the last line as NARUTO walks on from the other side.)_

Hinata: These things I'll never say.

(_Lights fade out.)_

Act 4, Scene 2 Team 7's first day of training

Voice from seemingly nowhere: 13 hours earlier, Hisa's residence.

(_Lights come on and HISA is in the kitchen cooking. NARUTO and SASUKE walk in tiredly) _

Hisa: Good morning. (_Overly cheerful.)_

Sasuke: (_Groan) _What's so good about it?

Hisa: I get to welcome you guys to your first day of torture. You guys have your weights on right. (_Nods) _ Good it 6:30 am as per usual for breakfast and we have an hour and a half until I have to train you guys. I suggest you run and warm up like I said you should yesterday.

(_Fade out while they eat.)_

Voice seemingly from nowhere: One and a half hours later.

_(Enter TEAM 7 at a training ground.)_

Hisa: Today is Thursday, the day I'm supposed to ship you off and do my ANBU team captain, but as I got you two days ago I haven't had time to ask for favors/ I have come up with who want now I just need to convince them to do it.

Naruto: Who?

Hisa: For you, Ibiki, a really scary guy covered in scars who is head of the Konoha torture and interrogation unit. I figured you could work those skills in you favor because you aren't really intimidating, nor very impressive with your… traps. All in all being able to extract information while fighting would be great, your Kage Bunshin really will help you here because you can fight and torture at the same time. (_Smiles maniacally) _

Naruto: What? (_Creped out.)_ He'll make me a better ninja though right? _(nods)_

Sakura: And me?

Hisa: Choraku Akemi (Dawn Pleasure Beautiful Dawn). A very accomplished medic nin. She used to be a field nin till she lost her leg in a S-class mission. She works full time at the hospital, and trust me she ani't your average cripple and is still more lethal than Chunins; she old ANBU. She's a book club member and owes me a little some thing, but to get her you need to want to lean and become a better ninja cuz this is a small favor. It will last about a month, so you'd have only four classes to convince her to keep teaching you so practice like hell. Naruto you don't have to worry you have a lot of class time with Ibiki he owes me big.

Sakura: Is she nice?

Hisa: Yea if you get on her good side. Sasuke you'll be getting kenjutsu training from Shiranui Genma. He also owes me big.

Sasuke: How big?

Hisa: I save his life back in my Jonin days. Do you guys wanna come with me to meet your senseis. I meeting them at the same place we went yesterday. (_Genin nod.)_

_(Fade out with the Genin looking at HISA.)_

Act 4, Scene 3 Meet the Senseis

_(Enter NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE, and HISA in to the restaurant where there is a scarred man, a brown haired man with a senbon in his mouth, and a red headed woman in a wheel chair.)_

Hisa: Hey guys, meet my brats. (_Turns and looks at them. Genin blush) _Oye Fuyumaru, my table and my usual.

Fuyumaru: You know your way by now and on it. (_HISA smiles and walks to her table)_

Ibiki: Why are we here and dining with your brats?

Hisa: I want you to train them every Thursday except when you have a mission. Ibiki you would have Naruto, who could show you as much as you could show him. Genma you would train Sasuke in Kenjutsu until he gets his Sharingan then he'll only be your problem every other week. Akemi you would have Sakura as a medic nin. I took careful consideration and decide you are best for my genin. (_Pout heavily with tears) _Please help me?

Ibiki: No.

Genma: I'll do it three times to see if I like the kid.

Akemi: Same as Genma.

Hisa: Come on Ibi-kun you owe me and any way you might like it, so try it like Gen-kun and Mimi-chan.

Ibiki: As long as you never call me Ibi-kun again.

Genma: Good luck with that. Once you have a nick name it sticks.

Akemi: So true.

Sakura: So you guys will give us each a trial to see how we do? (_Nods) _We won't let you down. Right guys?

Naruto: Hell no we won't.

Sasuke: Hn, I hope not.

Akemi: I like you girl, I think you got what it takes.

Ibiki: Well there goes peace and quite on Thursdays.

Genma: Yea well I hope you can take it and practice.

Hisa: You guys are the best, I was also hoping you can talk to them and see if you like them, just for today and start training this week cuz I really need to go check mu ANBU team and see how they're doing. (_Nods) _Thanks guy, you no longer owe me.

Ibiki: I love how its 'I owe you one' but to her it is 'You don't owe me any more'.

Akemi: I know right. Sakura come follow me.

Genma: Come on kid lets get this show on the road.

Ibiki: that's our cue to leave kid.

(_The all walk out of the restaurant and walk of stage.)_

Act 4, Scene 4 Know your sensei- Sakura

_(Enter SAKURA and AKEMI going to a training ground.)_

Sakura: How do you know Hisa-sensei, and what do you owe her for?

Akemi: She helped me out on a mission our ANBU had to team up on, I was a captain myself you know. It was actually on that mission I lost my leg. The opponent was using an unknown poison and it had spread up my leg, and being a medic nin I was very aware of symptoms and I felt my leg convulsing and I felting the sensation moving up my leg and well your sensei saw what was going on and took out her claws and cut my leg off and with that blood line off hers she could see exactly where the poison was.

Sakura: What does her blood line do, she mentioned she had one but she didn't really mention what it does.

Akemi: I can't answer that because I don't know myself I know it has to do with the chakra system, which in turn lets you see how other parts of the body are doing and what's going on in them.

Sakura: Really? Is the chakra system connected to all other bodily functions?

Akemi: Yea that's how the Hyuga can use the Juken to rupture because they are so closely entertained.

Sakura: So how would could heal an organ by inserting heal chakra in another persons chakra system.

Akemi: Interesting theory I don't think any one has tried it, medics usually apply healing chakra directly to the wound. You know what Sakura, I think I'm going to enjoy teaching you because you seem to really want to learn.

Sakura: Thanks sensei.

_(They kept walking through out the scene and the lights fade out)_

Act 4, Scene 5 Know your sensei- Sasuke

_(Enter SAUKE and GENMA walking down the street.)_

Sasuke: Hn. So what exactly are you going to teach me and how do you know Hisa and why can't she just teach me? Hn.

Genma: In order: Kenjutsu is the handling of weaponry, I'm gonna refine all of your kunai and shrunken skill, how to use a sword and senbon. (_Take the senbon he is chewing on out of his mouth) _Senbon. (_Puts it back in his mouth and shoots it out.) _See this is what I can teach you. I know your sensei because when she and I rookie jonin she saved my life when I had to work with her and your brother, he couldn't care less, but she did so she helped me out. I don't know why Hisa won't teach you it she is pretty good.

Sasuke: So that's it, weaponry okay I can see that being helpful. When can we start?

Genma: Eager, huh kid. I can improve you kunai throwing now I guess.

(_Lights fade out)_

Act 4, Scene 6 Know your sensei- Naruto

_(IBIKI and NARUTO are in the torture and interrogation unit at ANBU head quarters.)_

Naruto: Ano, how do well do you know sensei and what will I be leaning?

Ibiki: I know your sensei because she brings in the criminals and some time helps with interrogation (_Laughs) _You do not wanna get on her bad side kid it like a death warrant. I owed her for paying for Anko's dango when I was supposed to because I lost a bet.

Naruto: You owe her for paying for dango.

Ibiki: Anko eats dango like you eat ramen, or so I've heard from Hisa. I'll be teaching so creative ways of killing and being able to get information while doing it. Hisa said you're an unpredictable ninja and all I need to do is make you slightly sadistic and you'll be helping me out in no time.

Naruto: I think I'm scared.

Ibiki: You should be. Don't worry too much it will come in handy for a lot of things. I know think like a prank for information you need information in battle using the most creative ways neccacery in order to do so, every ANBU has some training in this. Hokages do too.

Naruto: You just said the magic words old man let get started cuz I will be Hokage believe it!

Act 4, Scene 7 Training date?

_(Enter NARUTO lying on his bed shirt off and sweating. He gets up and goes next door. The door is open and he walks in.)_

Hisa: What's wrong Naru?

Naruto: What should I wear to go see Hinata-chan? I don't want to wear the orange jumpsuit or my mission clothes or any of the casual clothes what should I do?

Hisa: Gimme your sizes. (_She gets them. She hands him two scrolls) _The red one has shrits in your size and the blue one has pants. They were sealed in the furniture clothes open up in your room and I'll help you choose. Keep any thing you like, I'm gonna have Sasuke do the same thing.

Naruto: (_Hugs)_ Thanks Hisa-sensei. (_Walks to NARUTO's room. Unseal wardrobe)_

Hisa: For today these pants (_Hold up black cargo pants. Looks through shirts. Picks a blue shirt with white writing 'Do I Dazzle You' (_AN: I so could not resist it. I tried, but my inner Twilighter and Twilight Mocker couldn't say no) _With a giant smile on.) _ This is perfect.

Naruto: (_Takes clothes) _I'm gonna shower k?

Hisa: Kay. (_Walks around and out of the room)_

Naruto: (_Enters room fully dressed) _I guess I better get going. (_Walks to training ground and hears HINATA singing 'Things I'll never say')_

Naruto: Hey Hina-chan!

_(Lights fade out.)_

End of Act 4

Tina here, I want a single review not to much to ask right?


	5. Act 5 Mistakes and Miscommunication

Hey, Tina here this story will now be updated biweekly due to my new Twilight fic, it is cannon so read it if you like twilight.

Act 5 Mistakes and Miscommunication, Scene 1 The date?

_(Enter NARUTO and HINATA at a training ground.)_

Naruto: Hey Hinata you ready to train? (_Foxy grin)_

Hinata: Hai, Na-naruto- kun

(_They begin to fight. Naruto throws four kunai at her and makes 4 Kage Bunshin, Hinata doges the kunai and rushes forward with her Byakugan activated. Two clones grab hands and one get thrown towards Hinata, armed with kunais, she does a turn and disrupts the chakra in the clone and it poufs out of existence. They continue in a similar matter until they are out of breath and on the floor.)_

Naruto: Hey Hinata, come on lets get some ramen and then I want to show you something.

Hinata: al-alright

Naruto come on it'll be fun. (_He starts our next number a whole new world http:SLASHSLASHwwwDOTyoutubeDOTcomSLASHwatch?v=K0DLS-F5aHA_

Naruto: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
(_They enter the ramen shop and eat quickly and leave an walk toward Hokage monument)_  
Hinata: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But, now, from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world  
Naruto: Don't you dare close your eyes  
Hinata: A hundred thousand things to see  
Naruto: Hold your breath it gets better  
Hinata: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

Naruto: A whole new world  
Hinata: Every turn a surprise)  
Naruto: With new horizons to pursue  
Hinata: Every moment red-letter  
Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Anywhere, there's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
Naruto: A whole new world  
Hinata: That's where we'll be  
Naruto: A thrilling chase  
Hinata: A wondrous place  
Both: For you and me

(_They finally reached Hokage monument. They sat on the Yondime's head looking at the stars. The lights fade out.)_

End of Act 5, Scene 1

Act 5, Scene 2 Expected the unexpected especially if Kakashi is your vengeful cousin

Voice form seemingly nowhere: one and a half Months Later.

(_Enter Team 7 and the Hokage in his office.)_

Hisa: What!?

Hokage: You need to take on Guy's team Kurenai's team and Asuma's.

Hisa: Why do I (_Calm toned) _HAVE TO DO IT_? (pissed off toned)_

Hokage: They asked for you specifically and you are most the most competent instructor, I mean look those three _(Gestures at Genin) _are like changed people. They are becoming fin ninjas and they really need your help, I mean you have to it is an order. You um… get paid more?

Hisa: Why can't they watch there own dam genin?

Hokage: They and Kakashi have a mission needing all of their skills Kakashi for tracking Kurenai and Asuma for espionage and Guy for sheer force.

Hisa: But FOUR genin teams, how can I help them all? AND I WILL KILL KAKASHI it is all his fault for them requesting me it's like he probably bribed them all it is not fair. THIS NEEDS RETALIATION, He will die…

Hokage: You know Kage Bunshin and you can sustain them your blood line allows for much larger chakra capacity.

Hisa: But that's like 12 children so that's like 8 more favors I have to call in and I don't know anything about them excluding Kiba… Could I just train him?

Hokage: No you must to that or else I am revoking you ANBU status.

Hisa: I love how if it was anyone else you'd threaten them with not being a ninja any more, but you know you need me too much to do that… (_Hokage glares)_ Fine send in the brats.

(_Ino, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba walked in Kiba ran forward and hugged Hisa.)_

Kiba: Hisa-nee-chan! Are you are new sensei?

Hisa: (_Pats Kiba on the head) _Yep, squirt I'm your sensei. I'm all of your sensei actually.

Kiba: Hey Hinata, Shino, remember I said I had another Nee-chan other than Hana? (_Nods) _This is her.

Shino: You mean the 'Really super cool and powerful one' that caused you sister to hit you over the head about?

Kiba: Yea. (_Rubs head sheepishly)_

Hisa: So I'm better that Hana, Huh?

Kiba: Yea you aren't mean to me.

Hisa: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke (_They turned to her) _Show 'em to the training ground be there in ten minutes. (_Disappears by Shunshin)_

Naruto: When the hell did she say she was going to teach us that?

Sasuke: When we are the age she learned it at?

Sakura: Don't you guys listen when we can do the tree walking jump down and land perfectly on water with out falling in a little bit.

Sasu/Naru: Right.

Sakura: Come on guys.

(_They exit leaving the Hokage shaking his head.)_

Hokage: Only you Hisa.

(_Fade out)_

Act 5, Scene 3 Training is too troublesome

(_Enter Hisa and the 12 genin at a training ground)_

Hisa: Alright kids because 9 of you need teachers… and it is Thursday I will be training you today. Sasuke, Genma wants you at training ground 64; you'll be covering a … unique blade. Naruto, Ibiki and ANBU building 4 poison lesson. Sakura, Akemi wants to go over major artery healing in room 409 at the hospital. Dismissed. (_They immediately ran off after there orders.) _Alright I usually on Thursdays do my ANBU captain stuff, I can't because I don't have any teachers planned or anything for you, so go climb trees with your feet and if you can do that walk on water and if you can do that jump from climbing trees to walking on water.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Ino: Yea we never do that much training.

Hisa: Do you wear weights? (_Everyone but Lee shakes their head)_ It is a requirement on my team 5 lbs on each leg. Then I increase them when you can move easily enough. Lee how much are your weights?

Lee: The ever YOUTHFUL Guy-sensei said 80 lbs per leg, my new YOUTHFUL sensei.

Hisa: I'm very sorry I have a 'no genin is allowed to wear spandex' policy so we will have to rectify that issue, but do not fear it will still bring out your youthfulness. Good job on the weights though. I have different training than with the chakra and trees for you. Kage Bunshin no jutsu. The clones will help you all run up some trees now, or walk on water. Bye bye. (_Poufs away with lee in toe) _

Hisa clone: Alright, I'm a clone and there are four more of me. Do not worry this is only for today and Monday because that is chakra control day. Hop to it.

(_They attempt for a while. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all fall on their buts several times.)_

Ino: This is impossible. (_Rubbing her sore back)_

Shikamaru: Yea, to troublesome.

Hinata: Not re-really. (_Sitting on a realty high branch almost at the top.)_

Neji: Not at all. (_Meditating on water)_

Tenten: Yea it is pretty simple. _(Sitting lower than Hinata but more than half way up)_

Ino: HOW COME YOU CAN DO THAT?!

Hinata/ Neji: The Byakugan requires excellent chakra control.

Tenten: It helps with sealing weapons.

_(Shino was walking up slowly but surely.)_

Kiba: Yea well some of us aren't made for good chakra control, right Hisa-nee-chan?

Hisa clone: Yea you Inuzuka's have very very poor chakra control. That is why it took me and 'Tachi a looooooonng time to come up with a better method for you Inuzukas because you know Hana reallllllllllyyyyy neeeeeeddddd help with that.

Kiba: Well, why didn't you show me at the beginning?

Hisa clone: It was fun watching you fall?

Kiba: (_Glares)_ Well what is it?

Hisa clone: You know how you focus chakra into your nose like when you want to smell things better?

Kiba: Yea…

Hisa clone: Well you do the same thing to your feet and legs and then you run faster and it builds up you chakra stores and control. The rest of you can try it too.

(_Fade out with all of them trying the running version.)_

Act 5, Scene 4 Lee and the possibility of chakra?

(_Enter Lee and Hisa in her favorite restaurant already eating.)_

Lee: You really think that I could use chakra? (_For once being quite.)_

Hisa: Yea, my family has a special seal that could help you it is called Machi Kyoko.

Lee: Ten thousand Mirrors?

Hisa: Every thing has chakra to live off of, so you just have very little Machi Kyoko is used for… okay see the sun light beam right there (_Points to spot on table. Lee nods. Takes out her make up case and pulls out all things with mirrors.) _See I catch the sunlight on one of them and angle it to the next. Then a third and a forth and you can see how the light is connected by all of them right?

Lee: Hai Hisa-sensei.

Hisa: See it magnifies and multiplies you chakra, in my clan it was used for magnifying weak blood lines. It will only require a small tweak to focus on you chakra.

Lee: Let it help my ever full amount of YOUTHFULNESS!

Hisa: However there are some risks (_Lee goes back to being solemn)_ It will only increase it to the point where you can do at most C rank ninjutsu but more likely D rank ninjutsu. It will only be that much in return for a large amount of pain.

Lee: Why did your clan use it if it only increased you blood line a little?

Hisa: It was only used if it didn't awaken to shock it to be more powerful because our blood line absorbed the amount of chakra put into the jutsu, thus giving us larger reserves and a much better blood line. You're a normal human so it won't help much, but it would be better than now.

Lee: _(stands up determinedly) _I'll DO IT!

(_Lights fade out)_

End of Act 5 Mistakes and Miscommunication

Well there it is some naruhina for you… There will be more to come… and the wave mission with alterations for…. TWELVE genin… The reason why team 7 haven't had a c rank in the time skip is because it is one perafternoon the rest is… interesting training to clarify… the next chapter gorse in to detail on how good team 7 is.  -- tina


End file.
